My Personal Assistant
by XxblackwingsxX
Summary: ALL-NEW! Known as The Principal and Me before. As one of the most sought bachelorsand the youngest principal in the history of Japan, it is hard for Natsume Hyuuga to find an appropriate personal assistant. Full summary inside. NxM
1. Prologue

MY PERSONAL ASSISTANT

Rated: M

[ALL-NEW! Known as _The Principal and Me_before.]

Author: XxblackwingsxX

Beta Reader: animefanatic15

_Summary:_

As one of the most sought bachelorsand the youngest principal in the history of Japan, it is hard for Natsume Hyuuga to find an appropriate personal assistant. So when his mother's best friend recommended her niece, he was apprehensive. Yet when he met her, he couldn't quite understand his attraction to the simple and mysterious scholar from Kyoto, Mikan Sakura, who, in some ways, was familiar to him. Will Natsume succumb to a desire he didn't anticipate or will he stop himself from falling for his very own personal assistant?

_PROLOGUE_

The night was humid. The birds sang in a melancholic tune as the clouds obscured the full moon - its light unable to penetrate, thus coating everything in darkness.

"I hate you papa…" A voice as cold as the gust of the December wind said.

A ten-year old girl emerged from the array of trees. Her apricot dress was drenched in blood, her eyes held agony,her hands were trembling, and a warm, scarlet liquid streamed down her thighs.

"You hurt me papa…" She fell on her knees and her body shook as she cried. "Where are you mama?" she cried again, clutching her aching abdomen and curling into a ball. "Where are you?!"

But no one answered her pleas. She hadn't heard any comprehensible reply, only the scurrying of the animals around her and the constant rustle of the leaves. Thethrobbing in between her thighs ceased, butit didn't erase the fact that she was tainted by someone with the same blood as hers. She was disgusted – disgusted to the extent that she started to scratch her nails on her legs, trying to remove the feel of her father's hands on it.

"You're bad papa…"

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. She didn't know how long she was lying there, pouring her heart out to the damp ground. She was losing hope… she was –

- she saw him.

He was walking towards her; his strides were long and measured. He then crouched and said, "Hey, what happened to you?"

His voice was soft and filled with concern.

"I-I am hurt," she blurted; hot tears spilled from her eyes andshe buried her face in her palms.

"Which part?"

"All..."

He smoothed her hair. "Who did this to you?"

She groaned in response.

"You can tell me."

She felt his warm hands enclosing hers and he placed a finger on her chin, making her look up.

She stared at him. His hair ranged from dark raven to black and his features were chiseled. His skin was pale in contrast to his dark clothing. She dared look into his eyes. Crimson met hazel.

"Tell me."

…

_A/N_: Thank you to those who supported _The Principal and Me_ and I apologize if you don't like the change I made. To be honest, I lost my inspiration a long time ago already; probably when I was writing the latest chapter. I don't know what had gotten into this puny brain of mine but I've been thinking of revising this since December '09 so I made some drafts and… voila! I hope the short prologue catches your interest. Well, tell me what you think, okay? G'day!

_IMPORTANT NOTE_: This will be updated on March 2010, as I have said. Please don't force me to update sooner coz I do have a life okay? : D


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE_

A certain raven stirred, feeling the morning light pass through the narrow intervals of the curtain. He turned to his side and felt something soft or rather… someone soft.

"Good morning shortcake…" the woman purred, running her fingers across the raven's built chest.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her for long time. On other occasions, he would probably be allured by sucha sight in the morning; she was facing him, her breasts were full and seemed youthful, her skin radiated, her eyes glittered with mischievousness and her blonde locks were spread on the pillow— yet he wasn't fascinated. He was getting tired of this.

"Good morning," he replied curtly and added, "Dress up and get out after that. I'm bored of you."

The fingers that were tracing the hardened muscles on his stomach stopped and she looked up just to meet an emotionless set of crimson eyes.

"Wha-what?" she asked disbelievingly, not trusting what she just heard.

"You heard me. Gather your belongings and get out."

The woman sat up, tears starting to form in her eyes and slowly got up. Shock was evident on her face as she absent-mindedly started picking up and wearing her underpants and dress. Lastly, while she was putting on her boots, she turned to Natsume with a hurt expression.

The latter raised a brow.

"You tire that easily, don't you? After a month… Just a month… You're throwing me out already?"

Her tone was depressing and the raven felt a twinge of guilt, yet he knew that honesty would still be the best for the both of them.

"Yes," he answered with indifference even though he somehow pitied her.

She was indeed beautiful with those green eyes and perfect curves but… he promised that she'd be the last game. He was attracted, yes, but that wasn't enough. He was tired of all the drama, the explaining, the jealousy, the possessiveness and the lack of trust. She just wasn't enough.

She wasn't enough for him.

"Oh is that it?" she said and straightened herself. "Tell me Natsume-kun, have you ever thought about having a future with me? Even just for a split second?"

He stared at her. _Honesty Nat_, he thought, _it's better for her to hate me than lying and giving her false hopes_. "No. Not even once. But don't worry, I had fun. We had fun and that's all that matters. Am I right? You know that I won't take you seriously. Not a girl like you, Anna."

_I'm doing this for you_, he wanted to say but he couldn't and wouldn't. Acting like a total jerk would be the best solution, he thought.

"Not a girl like me… Oh so at first you found me good enough to satiate your manly needs then now you're dumping me because I'm… I'm rusting? Is that it? Am I not giving you mind-blowing orgasms every weekend?"

Her voice grew louder every time, he noted and grimaced. He was sensing her rising anger and at the young age of twenty-four, he didn't know how to handle crazy-slash-hysteric women, especially the likes of his current mistress who was an emotional twenty-seven year old blonde.

"So am I just a game for you? Am I just one of your whores? Or have you found another substitute? Show me where that son-of-a-bitch is hiding and make sure that she's much better than I am or else I'll-"

"Enough. Get out this instant."

His voice was sharp and with a glare he sent her out of his suite, bawling and stomping.

"Women…" he muttered to himself and groggily stood up. He put on a terrycloth robe and wandered to the balcony, hoping to ease the mounting ache on his temples.

There, he was greeted by a soft gush of wind and the heat of the newly-risen sun. He raised his right arm to shield his face from the light.

A smile found its way on his lips as he breathed.

"A new life Natsume…A new life."

…

"Natsume? Wow man, you're early," a prince-charming look-alike said, looking up from his newspaper after hearing the soft click of the principal's door.

He was sitting on one of the couches in the small but homely room and was holding a cup of cappuccino when the smirking raven entered. He then folded the newspaper and placed it under the center table.

"Expect that from now on," Natsume replied, throwing his leather bag and coat on the black swivel chair behind his desk.

"Eh? By the way Nat, Aunt Rumina said she sent someone to replace your recent P.A. since she heard about that girl's scandal."

He nodded and adjusted the sleeves of his polo.

"Why the sudden change Nat?" the blonde asked, but the raven just shrugged and strode towards the door.

Before completely shutting it and leaving the confused blonde behind, he replied in a low voice, but still enough to be heard by the former:

"…because, Ruka, I'm not getting any younger."

The blonde, blue-eyed boy named Ruka smiled. For the first time since Natsume's twin died, he heard conviction in his voice. For the first time, after years, he saw the glimpse of what Natsume's true smile looked like.

...

Natsume inhaled the scent of spring and roamed his gaze on the green grass covering the brown fields of land. Daffodils and tulips colored the ground and the arrays of white and pink cherry blossoms sprang to life.

Alice Academy is large. No, perhaps large is an understatement. It is vast… colossal. This Academy has three branches: elementary, middle school and high school. It is, so far, the largest school in Tokyo seeing asthe school premises extends to almost 100 hectares or so.

The school grounds contain the main building, the hospital and the central town where boutiques, bookstores, antique shops, fashionable clothes and other necessities can be found.

Four forests surround the ground and the most famous of those is the Northern Woods.

The school, before, was limited to the elites only. But ever since Natsume became the president of the school and the principal of the high school department two years ago, he opened the school to everyone.

That's why people, rich and poor alike, look up to him.

That's why as he looked around, he could feel his chest swell with pride.

Alice Academy was his.

Without realizing it, his feet brought him in front of the enormous steel gate. The guards on duty, who could be seen on the sides of the gate, bowed to him as a sign of respect.

He nodded to them in return.

He looked at his wrist watch and realized that it was already 6:30 in the morning. It was still early and he still had the time to savor the calm and peaceful façade of the school since the students arrived mostly at seven. He ran a hand on one of the bars and as he was about to turn his back, he caught sight of a lovely brunette walking towards the Academy.

She was wearing a plain yellow collared shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of low cut rust-colored boots. Natsume noticed that her shirt fitted her well. He knew instantly that she was the type of girl who'd look good even if she was wearing rags.

He slowly turned around and watched her as she crossed the pedestrianlane.

He didn't know but when their eyes met, he felt that sense of familiarity running around his body. It was as if he had seen her before because her face looked oddly… the same as the girl from his past. She looked like the little girl who accidentally killed his twin, the girl who made his life miserable because of so much grieving and loss.

He felt her eyes leave his and he frowned.

'Was she the same person?' he asked himself.

He stared at her, never lifting his gaze off from her, especially from her hazel orbs. The long and profuse lashes framing them added to her mysteriousness.

He was intrigued and skeptic.

It seemed like hours waiting for her but now, she stood there in front of him, the bars between them. She was tall, slim and definitely not a fan girl, much to Natsume's relief.

"What do you want Miss…?" he started.

"Sakura. My name is Mikan Sakura." She replied and the corner of her lips turned upward.

He was, in truth, bedazzled with her voice and smile but controlled himself.

'She can't be. A killer can't smile like she does.'

"So Miss Sakura, what brings you to our place?" he asked.

"My aunt, Rumina Matsuri, asked me to apply as Mr. Natsume Hyuuga's personal assist ant."

The raven stared at her. 'She was going to be my P.A?' he thought and a smirk formed on his lips.

"You're hired." He said.

"_What?_ I mean, may I ask who you are first?"

He fought the urge to laugh and pretended to be disappointed.

"You don't even know what your soon-to-be boss looks like."

He saw her eyes widen and her left arm rose. She pointed a finger at him and asked in disbelief, "Are you Mr. Hyuuga?"

He bowed mockingly and replied, "The one and only."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to those who waited for this. Reviews, suggestions, opinions and comments are welcome. :D**

**Special thanks to: My beta-reader animefanatic15 (Leona!). **


End file.
